Fenrir
|family =*Loki *Angrboða *Calliope *Hel *Jörmungandr *Sköll and Hati *Kratos *Laufey † *Deimos † *Zeus † *Callisto † *Cronos † *Bergelmir |birthplace = Unknown |location = Asgard}}Fenrir, also known as Hróðvitnir (fame-wolf), is a colossal wolf and considered as one of the greatest enemies of the Aesir. He's destined to fight and kill Odin during Ragnarök. He's the father of both Sköll and Hati. Norse Mythology Fenrir is an important figure within Norse mythology. In it, he is supposedly the wolf-child of Loki and the female Jötunn Angrboða, first of the three siblings the pair spawned together. Fenrir is described as a wolf who would one day grow into a monstrous size. His existence causes great fear in the gods, particularly Odin, who foresaw his own demise at the creature's jaws during Ragnarök. Much of what Odin attempts to prevent during Ragnarök is due to his paranoia over Fenrir. In the God of War Series ''God of War'' (2018) Although not seen and only spoken of through one of his lesser-known names, Fenrir is alluded to through two comments made by Mimir. He is first referenced during one of Mimir's tales in the boat, as a "great nemesis of the Aesir gods", though the story itself was about his sons, Sköll and Hati. He is also alluded to very briefly by Mimir again when leaving Konunsgard, speaking of how the Dwarves Brok and Sindri were able to make unbreakable chains using only "a cat's footstep" and "bird spit." Powers & Abilities As one of the harbingers of Ragnarok, Fenrir is one of the most powerful beings in all the Realms, having enough power to be the one destined to kill Odin himself and seemingly be unstoppable to the combined might of all the dead warriors in Valhalla. He was feared by the Aesir for his immense power. *'Immense Strength': Fenrir must have tremendous levels of vast superhuman strength which surpass many others giant including his brother Jörmungandr and Starkaðr. His strength is great enough to be one of the few capable of surpassing the strength of even the mightiest of the Norse Gods, as he is destined to be capable of overpowering and devouring Odin himself, killing him and making all the dead warriors in Valhalla seem "too few" to stop him. His strength is greatly feared by the Aesir. *'Immense Durability': Fenrir, as a colossal wolf, has immense levels of superhuman durability. His durability seemingly renders him unstoppable to all the dead warriors in Valhalla and allows him to go up against a being as powerful as Odin and eventually kill him. Trivia * Despite being a son of Loki, who is still a child himself, Mimir refers to the forging of the chain that binds Fenrir as a "legend", implying this happened a long time ago. Something similar happens with Sköll and Hati, who are Fenrir's sons and yet still clearly exist. Much like with his brother Jörmungandr's case, time travel is a suitable explanation. * The "unbreakable chains" Mimir mentions when exiting Konunsgard refer to the tale of Fenrir's binding in Gylfaginning, an early part of Snorri Sturluson's Prose Edda. In the story, Odin's fear regarding his fate in Ragnarök leads him to attempt binding Fenrir twice, but each attempt is thwarted by the wolf's strength. After commissioning the Dwarves to build a third, unbreakable chain made from "impossible" concepts such as a cat's footfall and bird spittle, the chain is able to properly bind Fenrir. The name of the chain is Gleipnir, which translates to "open one". Category:Jötnar Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Norse Monsters Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:God of War (2018)